James Navarro
James Navarro is a geologist and the father of Tyler Navarro. After he found the Aqua Energem 10 years ago, he was forced to hide and leave his eight-year-old son for the sake of protecting him. He resurfaces 10 years later as the Dino Charge Aqua Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. Character History Ten years prior to the events of the series, James was exploring a branch of caves with his friend Rusty. When a cave-in started to happen, James pushed Rusty out of the way, saving his life. However, James was trapped under the rock. Luckily, James then spotted the Aqua Energem and grabbed it, bonding to it. Fury then showed up in the cave, demanding for the Energem. Days later, James got out of the cave, but Fury was still attempting to attack him. Realizing the potential danger his family could be put in, James pretended to be trapped in the cave and decided to hide with Rusty, his only confidant. His son, Tyler, made it his mission to find him, originally believing he had been trapped in Fury's body. Later on, Tyler sees a glimpse of his father, who runs away after being spotted, but it is likely due to the machinations of Wish Star, a monster with the power to grant wishes and turn them against the wisher. After James had Rusty write a letter to Tyler to check up on him, Rusty noticed Tyler's Energem and told James about it. Realizing he didn't have to hide anymore, he came to Tyler's aid by fighting Ninja and freeing him from the control of the corrupted T-Rex Super Charger. After spending lost time with Tyler and planning new adventures for the both of them, Tyler's Energem got cracked in a battle. In order to fix the Energem, both Tyler and James headed into the Sampson Caves to use the lava to mend the Energem. When they realized they needed more pressure to fix the Energem, Tyler suggested that he should use his Dino Armor X power to dig deeper, but James objected that the pressure and the heat would probably kill him. However, Tyler told him that they had the world to think about and used the Dino Armor X Charger anyway. After the battle with Singe, James spoke with Keeper and James decided to leave the base and use his geology skills to find the Silver Energem, but not before he takes a photo with his son. In October of 2016, he and Prince Phillip III were called in by Kendall Morgan to save the other rangers from the rigged Halloween Intergalactic Court by Scumlaw. Personality to be added Dino Charge Aqua Ranger Arsenal *Dino Charger #7 - Ankylo Charger (Ankylosaurus) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Aqua Energem Zords *Ankylo Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DSC Episodes 5, 6, 10, 18-22 - Dino Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #7 - Ankylo Charger (Ankylosaurus) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Aqua Energem Zords *Ankylo Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DSC Episodes 5, 10, 18-20, 22 - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #7 - Ankylo Charger (Ankylosaurus) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Aqua Energem Zords *Ankylo Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DSC Episodes 5, 10, 18-20, 22 }} Notes *James is very similar to Leanbow from Power Rangers Mystic Force as they are both fathers of the main leaders and were both lost prior to their arrival. But unlike Leanbow, James did not start as a villain and remained an ally for the rest of the series. *James is the only minor Ranger with a big impact on his season to have only 9 Appearances. Making him the Second least seen Ranger in the Power Rangers Series next to Leanbow from Mystic Force. Portrayal *He is portrayed by Reuben Turner who was 28 at the time of the shoot, just 7 years older than Brennan Mejia who portrays his on-screen son, and this portrayal references eventually being lampshaded in Forged Under Fire. He is dubbed over by Dan Musgrove. Behind the Scenes *Before Dino Super Charge's production, Robert Baldwin (who portrayed Ramirez in Kyoryuger) stated that he would be interested in playing his counterpart in the show. However, the role was given to Reuben Turner instead, and it's unknown whether Robert was planned to make a cameo appearance in-show. http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/04/the-tokusatsu-network-interviews-actor-robert-baldwin/ See Also (As Aqua Ranger) (As Red Ranger's father) References Category:Blue Ranger Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers Category:PR Family Members Category:PR 7